Cold
by BlueIce RedFire
Summary: Bridgette Carter; a new exchange to Harvard Grammar who is travelling along the roads of friendship, highschool and relations. Chapter 2: Bridgette is caught up meeting new people and dealing with a party.
1. Chapter 1

**SUP****PEOPLE WHO ARE REALLY AWESOME! I have written a new story, a story that will be going on for a while. Hehe. **

**Anyways, I can really pair anyone up, because this is really dramatic, interesting and captivating. **

**This 'Pilot', well, it shouldn't be too boring. The story is set around Bridgette mainly, and won't change POV for a while.**

**Also, this is loosely based on a book called After and if you know what I'm talking about, don't spoil the surprises ;)**

**I'd appreciate comments and followers because the next few chapters are where the drama begins to kick in! Note, not all characters will be shown earlier in the chapters, seeing as there are other ways to introduce them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or any of the characters.**

* * *

_Bridgette sat on the bed, tears rolling down her cheek. She had one hand clutched to her heart and the other was behind her, rubbing out the creases of the sheets that looked ever so clean. Her blonde hair was sitting on her shoulders, each lock of hair was sticking out in different directions._

_She sniffled as she passed her hand over the creases, smoothing the whole mattress out. She looked up at her mirror, witnessing her horrible look. With one glance, she began to weep, more tears rushing out of her eyes. She buried her face in her hands, her back hunched over her knees as she squeezed her body tight._

_"Why," she stuttered before she fell sideways onto her bed, curling herself into a ball on the light blue sheets._

* * *

"Hey," I chuckled, rushing to the brunette's side. She had warm caramel coloured skin and shoulder length brown hair, as well as chestnut brown eyes. She seemed like a nice girl.

"Hello there! I'm Courtney, you must be the new exchange," she smiled, pulling herself up. She latched onto my arm for support and giggled slyly. "Sorry, I'm not normally found lying on the floor." She added, laughing softly.

I smiled and laughed with her. She was a funny girl, seeing as she seemed to stay pretty relaxed in such situations.

"I'm Bridgette Carter!" I smiled, extending my hand. She took it and shook it softly. Afterwards, we had a little giggle, but continued to walk along the halls. She didn't seem very popular, as people kept sending her intimidating glares that she shook off. We stopped at a locker bay, where Courtney began fiddling with the lock of her supposed locker.

"Did you get a locker number?" She asked curiously. Instinct took over as I reached into my pocket for a bunch of notes the receptionist gave me. I handed the stack to Courtney, who snatched one small one and read it quickly.

"Ok, you've got locker 132," she chuckled, handing me back the note. She stood at the tips of her toes to grab something from above her head height, before she hauled it down, it's weight showing by the way her arms began to shake. She dropped the book against her schoolbag inside the locker and sighed heavily.

"Your locker is the next one towards the right," she informed, a certain tone taking over her voice. Annoyance? I nodded slowly before I casually walked off towards my locker. It seemed like ages away, but I wasn't gaining much attention from anyone around me. I seemed invisible, sort of?

I reached the locker bay and scanned the numbers for my one. 129...130...131...132!

I opened it quickly to find a stack of books sitting nicely on a shelf in my locker. Why didn't Courtney's locker have a shelf? That's odd.

I examined the locker further, to find a few other surprises, such as a pencil case, binder books and an iPad. Sweet, now I could download my music onto this. I found a backpack lodged into the back of the locker and carefully removed it, seeing as it was empty. It was clean, and had a tag on it, probably indicating that it was mine now.

I closed the locker, not before pulling out a few books and my pencil case out. I lodged my iPad under my arm as I shuffled the books around it my grip, finally settling on an under-the-arm look I use with my surfboard. I do miss the beach. I strutted back towards the cafeteria, searching for Courtney who was nowhere to be seen. I heard some strange giggling from across from me and I saw two girls, wearing matching outfits, a black and white striped crop top and pink shorts with their hair in twin piggy tails with a pink hair-tie binding it together. They were looking over at another boy with very tan skin, black hair and a tight murky green shirt with light blue jeans.

"Hey," I smiled, walking over to them. In sync, they turned their heads towards me and smiled.

"Hi! I'm Katie!" The taller, and tanner girl squealed.

"And I'm Sadie!" The shorter, paler and more chubbier girl added. The two girls smiled at each other before they whispered something into each other's ears. I frowned and looked around to see that the tan boy was looking at me. His eyes were blue. He did look quite handsome. He smirked at me before winking, sending a blush to my cheeks.

Finally, the look-a-likes turned back to me.

"Are you friends with Courtney McAdams?" They asked in sync. I slowly nodded before they began smiling widely. I couldn't help but smile too, seeing as the mood between us was a healthy one.

"She is one of the most popular girls in our school!" Sadie informed, looking quite proud of herself.

"She is going out with the bad boy!" Katie added, nodding her head furiously. I was very shocked. Courtney, the nice girl who is my first friend, is going out with the so-called 'bad boy'?

"Who is he?" I asked out of curiosity. Both girls' happy expression faded away to a jaw dropping glance. Katie tried to close her mouth but it kept jerking open.

"Duncan Hardings. Pierced eyebrow? Green mohawk? Blue eyes?" Sadie tried to explain to me. I shook my head and sighed unhappily. I bowed my head so I was looking at the ground.

"Don't worry, it's probably a good thing that you haven't met him. Thanks to him, there aren't a lot of _virgins_ around," Sadie stated as she noticed my facial expression. My eyes shot open and I looked as shocked as they did when I asked them about Duncan.

"Did you say, _virgins_?" I squeaked. They nodded in sync before exchanging guilty glances between each other. Before they could speak, I felt a tug on my arm. I turned to see Courtney smiling kindly at me.

"Sorry about her," she apologised to Katie and Sadie before dragging me to an empty table, her face looking really worried.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, curiosity lacing my voice. Courtney blinked rapidly before she shook her head. She sighed heavily before holding my hands in her fist.

"I don't want you to be hanging with the wrong people. Katie and Sadie are like magazines; they spread rumours around school based on images. Together, they are powerful, alone, they are vulnerable," Courtney began before hitting her forehead with her palm. She let go of my hands and handed me a juice box. I took it, thanked her silently and began drinking.

"That's ok, I was getting nervous around them," I sighed honestly. Smiling she leaned over the table to jab my shoulder lightly. She seemed like a really good friend to have.

"Um, Courtney?" I tried to get her attention. She hummed in response, her eyes meeting mine. "Are we friends?" I asked. She grinned widely.

"Sure, Bridgette! We are friends!" She chuckled happily.

* * *

**So, Bridgette has met and befriended Courtney and had a very interesting chat with Sadie and Katie, people who Courtney doesn't trust. Mentions of Duncan, but will Bridgette get some answers out, or will she let them come naturally.**

**BOOHOO FOR ME FOR A CRAPPY CHAPPY. **

**As I said, this story is mainly in Bridgette's POV so, don't get confused about who is narrating because I will tell you, if it ain't Bridgette, the character will be displayed before the text.**

**AS PER ALWAYS, THANKS FOR READING!**

**No OC's but I will make up those names that remain unknown.**

**REDYELLOWGREENBLUE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now, I know my portrayals may seem off, but it because I'm working off first impressions as well as later personalities. And ROTI/PI characters won't appear until later.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or any of the characters.**

* * *

I attended my first class after being escorted by Courtney. She is the greatest friend I've ever had. I can't stop smiling just thinking about that. But anyways, I was sitting between Sadie and the tan boy who winked at me during lunch. We were in Advanced Algebra II and were listening to a random lecture that Mr Starling began.

"You've got nice eyes," the tan boy complemented me. I couldn't help but blush, even though he had nagged me with this appreciation the whole lesson. Sadie, who was looking slightly irregular without Katie, kept darting her eyes between me and the tan boy.

"Thanks, but what's your name?" I whispered, finally giving in to silence. He smirked and brought his pen to the corner of my textbook before carefully scripting something down. Intrigued, I watched as he pressed the ball of the pen to the thin paper as he continued to write.

Once he finished, I looked over into the corner and read over his name quickly.

Justin.

What a beautiful name. I also saw that underneath his cursive writing was a number. A phone number. Internally squealing, I smiled sweetly at him. He returned the gesture with another wink. Again, I felt my cheeks warm up and immediately turned away to Mr Starling as he continued with his sleep inducing lecture.

Through the rest of the lesson, Justin remained silent with me, sometimes giving me a slight tap on my hand, but was pretty much still. Sadie was acting strangely. She seemed very guilty or worried about something. I decided not to question her remembering Courtney's little information on them.

_"Together they are powerful, alone, they are vulnerable."_

Once the bell rang, Sadie bolted towards the door, leaving before Mr Starling could announce our homework for the week. He clasped his hands together, rocking himself forth before speaking.

"This week is a relaxed week. No homework or study although, if you haven't handed in your workbooks, now is the time to do so!" He rasped in his deep voice. Listening to his voice for majority of the session had weakened my reaction to wince to his seemingly _cold_ voice.

I walked out with Justin once he placed his book on the desk and was met with Courtney who was leaning against the doorframe, scrolling through her phone. I cleared my throat before Justin began pacing away quickly from Courtney. She perked up and began smiling when she recognised my face.

"Hey! What do you have next?" She asked. I quickly scanned my schedule before blandly stating, "Literature."

Courtney nodded her head and began walking away, me following behind her. I sped up my pace so I was walking alongside Courtney, but she was walking pretty quickly. She seemed like she was in a hurry to get somewhere. I tried my best not to intervene.

"Here you are! I've gotta rush over to my next class!" She smiled, apologetically. I nodded my head and she gave me a short hug before rushing off into the empty halls. Personally, I don't reckon Courtney would be late ever.

Literature was plan boring. Listening to Ms Houghton ramble about some poetry competition and how she was inspired by certain people that she didn't even mention once, was just a sleeping pill in disguise. I took notice to who was in my class that I knew of. There was a big jock with beard and green shirt and another male with shaggy black hair and emerald green eyes. Those two were plainly chatting about some party that was going to be 'the party of the century'. They were also looking over their phones.

"Did you hear about the new girl?" The shorter male asked. The jock pouted his lips and shook his head. "Well, she seems pretty nice! Maybe we should invite her to the party."

The jock seemed to blush, but I didn't take notice to that as the final bell rang indicating the end of the day. I left the classroom to try and find Courtney who was nowhere to be found. I sighed and left to collect my stuff from my locker.

Inside, I grabbed my iPad, my textbooks and the school bag and carefully put everything into it. I found a small blue velvet box with a gold ribbon strapped around it. Curious, I plucked it from the corner of my locker and put it in the centre of my palm. It looked and felt very expensive, so I was very excited, yet scared.

"Bridgette!" The familiar voice called as I was about to open it. I turned around and smiled at Courtney who was slightly out of breath. Her hair was sticking in all different directions and she looked very exhausted.

"You ok there, Court?" I giggled. She caught her reflection in the shiny metal at the back of my locker and quickly fixed her appearance. She seemed very disappointed in doing so. Frowning, she sighed and looked down.

"I was caught in hallway traffic," she mumbled guiltily. I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Hallway traffic was quite rare at my old school, so this must have been a pretty popular and busy school. In sympathy, I patted her back lightly.

"Well, we should get going," she smiled confidently. I nodded and closed my locker, leaving the velvet box as we began walking to the exit. It was a little crowded with some friends having conversations with each other. I didn't take much notice to them until I saw a short pale goth sitting under a shaded tree sending me some warning glares at her as we passed. She had some teal highlights in her hair and wore a black and blue shirt and skirt with some black leggings.

I felt slightly nervous as our eyes connected, until she hid her head in the diary she was writing in. Courtney continued to drag me out of the school until I saw two males leaning against a very rust up blue car. The first male wore a black short with white sleeves and a white skull in the centre of his shirt. He wore low fitting shorts with red converses. He was fairly toned and had a lime green mohawk and piercings along his monobrow that sat above his baby blue eyes.

_"Duncan Hardings. Pierced eyebrow? Green mohawk? Blue eyes?"_

He does look an awful lot like the way Sadie explained about Duncan. The other male had shaggy blonde hair and a pink button up shirt that he had unbuttoned, revealing his perfect chest. He wore similar shorts to the shorter punk and wore a tan cowboy hat on his head. He also had baby blue eyes and was fairly toned.

"Hey! Are you Bailey?" The punk asked, pulling out a cigarette from his pocket. I was captivated by the way he lit his fag and began smoking, the grey clouds simmering perfectly off the bud. I saw Courtney shake her head, but had a different look in her eyes, like anger maybe? I don't know.

"Nah, the new girl's Bridgette, remember?" The blonde guy elbowed the punk. I lit up like a Christmas tree and smiled. The punk rolled his eyes and took a long drag from his cigar as the blonde extended his hand.

"Geoff." He winked. I blushed and looked over at Courtney who had her eyes on the fag in the green haired boy's mouth. I tore my vision away and shook Geoff's hand as he smiled roughly at me.

"We're throwing a party tonight. Would you and your nerdy friend want to come along with us?" He asked. I frowned a little. Courtney wasn't nerdy, she was hilariously funny and intelligent. Not nerdy. No. But, I remember what the two boys in Literature were discussing and sighed.

"Fine. But don't call Courtney nerdy again. She's my friend!" I rebutted. Geoff looked a little surprised, but sported an apologetic frown. The green haired kid was different, he seemed to cough pretty loudly and it sounded forced. Courtney smiled and slung an arm over my shoulders.

"Sure, we'll meet you there at 8. See you then!" She chirped, as if Geoff's little comment didn't affect her. Or maybe it's because I stuck up for her. I smiled as she dragged me away from the boys until they drove away.

"Ok, call your mum to tell her that you'll be at this party." She ordered excitedly. I froze in my spot. My mum?

* * *

**Ok, so chapter 2 is done and I am really excited. There may be a few mistakes but hey! Nobody's perfect!**

**Thanks for reading! Your reviews really matter! Also, after this, there will be a sequel or spin-off...**

**Until then, I'm RedYellowGreenBlue or just Blue and this is..**

**Cold (it'll make sense soon..)**


End file.
